


Glass Wings

by Tesvyn



Series: The One-Shot March Challenge [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aliens, Cemetery, Control, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Curses, Flying, Gloves, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts, One Shot, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Secret Organizations, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is Confused, Time Energy, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesvyn/pseuds/Tesvyn
Summary: Hogwarts gets some new decorations, which is probably not a good thing.
Series: The One-Shot March Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187630
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Glass Wings

Harry had thought about his death quite a lot in his admittedly short life, the perks of being bought up in an environment where seemingly everyone hated you with a burning passion, but he'd never really thought that death might come for him at such a young age.

They had appeared seemingly out of nowhere overnight, and while they looked a bit out of place, no-one really paid much mind to the strange angel statues, after all, it was a magic school, who said this didn't happen every so often?

They moved when no-one was looking at them, and it was considered a remarkable feat of animation magic, nothing to worry about, just something interesting.

Then one student went missing, and another, and another.

No-one linked it to the statues until one morning when a first-year from Ravenclaw came running into the Great Hall.

"It's the statues," he cried, "I was walking with Connor, and then he screamed, and I turned around and it was holding him," his panicked cries echoed in the silent hall, "he's gone."

None of the staff members could find a way to remove the statues and had called in help from the Aurors, who had then called in the Unspeakables.

They were to walk in groups, if you came across the statues, make sure one person at the very least was looking at them, warn your friends if you need to blink.

And yet, somehow, Harry had been separated from Hermine and Ron, alone in a hallway, the statues upon him.

It was touching him, and he burnt...

He didn't want to die.

Tears blurred his vision and suddenly the statue was screaming, the energy that it had been pulling from him returning, and then continuing once it had all come back to him.

The statue crumbled in front of him, and he scrambled to his shaking legs, looking around wildly.

Another statue came up behind him, grabbing him in anger, it too crumbled, and the strange energy was absorbed into him once more.

There was one more statue, frozen by his gaze, it was frightened, and Harry didn't know how he knew that, but he didn't care.

He was angry, they'd harmed other students and tried to do whatever it was they'd done to them to him.

He reached out.

The statue crumbled under his grip.

_**Glass Wings** _

Unspeakables had swarmed the area mere minutes after it had happened, and after looking around the hallway, seeing the crumbled remains of rock across the ground, and Harry's panicked expression as he looked at his hands, they came to the conclusion that they needed to do a deep magical sweep of the area and check his magical core to make sure he was alright from what they had done, maybe find out what had happened to the missing students.

An unspeakable grabbed his hand and cried out in pain, pulling back almost immediately.

An hour later he was sat in the Department of mysteries, strange magical devices being ran over him.

Apparently, his magic had managed to catch onto his distress just before they could do away with him like they had his schoolmates, and had reversed whatever they were doing to him, taking the unknown energy they were attempting to steal from him and bringing it back to his body.

But his magic hadn't known when to stop and had bought back the statue's energy too.

He now had its 'gift', could steal this strange energy from any other living being, causing them to disappear.

He looked down at his now gloved hands.

He could never touch another person with his bare hands again.

_**Glass Wings** _

Surprisingly little changed for Harry after that, he still had his friends, although they looked at him sadly sometimes when they remembered he couldn't touch them like he used to.

Their DADA teacher was still Professor Lupin, who was still far more competent than any of their past DADA teachers and was still an old friend of his parents, he'd made sure to tell Harry that his parents would be proud of how brave he'd been after the statue incident, something which had made him smile sadly.

Oh, and there were still Dementors guarding the school from Sirius Black, who was still apparently after him.

The Dementors were scared of him now.

_**Glass Wings** _

At the end of the school year, when it was revealed that Sirius was not actually guilty of any crimes he committed, he went back in time with Hermione thanks to the Time-Turner she was allowed to borrow, the chain awkwardly dangling from his gloved hand as she turned it.

The energy that surrounded him as they went back in time a few hours had him gasping.

"Hermione," he whispered urgently once they were back.

"Yes?"

"That energy..." he began, "it's the same energy that the statues were taking."

She looked at him, eyes wide, "that could mean that the students that vanished aren't dead and are missing in time," she gasped out.

They stood there gaping at each other for a moment before Harry muttered, "what does it mean for me if I'm absorbing the energy of time?"

She looked at him for a moment, considering, "I'm not sure, maybe it'll boost your magic, or something else, like..." she hesitated.

"Like?"

"It might expand your lifespan."

They stood in silence for a moment longer, before he shook his head, "I don't want to think about it, let's just go and save Sirius."

"Right."

_**Glass Wings** _

That summer was one of the best summers he had ever had, considering he couldn't go back to his relatives, just in case they decided to touch his skin or something.

He stayed with Sirius at his house, Dumbledore keeping his whereabouts quiet by saying to the public that he was in a safe place as he worked on getting Sirius freed of all charges against him.

Grimmauld Place wasn't as bad as his godfather made it out to be, but that might have something to do with the fact that the building was absolutely saturated in, well, the energy of time.

It was everywhere, and he noticed that he was idly absorbing it as he stayed there.

The little house elf that served the Black family realised it too and cornered him one day.

"Little Master needs to learn control," he informed him.

Harry frowned, "I can't," the elf looked at him with a strange look and he clarified, "control it, I mean, there's no way."

Kreacher scoffed, "nonsense, Little Master just needs practise."

"I can't-"

"The house is covered in the energy, you will start with blocking yourself from absorbing it, then we'll move onto living beings," he said, not giving him a chance to argue.

Harry stared wide-eyed at the elf, as he dragged him by his gloved hand towards a wall.

"Remove your gloves and press your hands to the wall, Kreacher will guide you."

Well, he might as well give it a try.

_**Glass Wings** _

The next few years passed rather quickly, Harry grew to enjoy Kreacher's company quite a bit, to Sirius' disapproval.

Sirius was found innocent from his crimes, which caused a massive uproar in the wizarding world, and had planned to move after that fact until he found out what Harry was practising using the old house.

"I don't want to move you from somewhere that will help you, even if it means staying in this house," he'd informed him, "although I am buying a new house elsewhere for when you're in school," he sipped at his coffee, "and when you've got enough control that you're comfortable to stop practising on the house."

Kreacher, as it turned out, was correct, it was controllable, but it was difficult work.

Harry never told anyone apart from Sirius that he was learning to control it, worried that people would think that he had full control over it before he actually did, and thus be thrown into the past because of it.

Harry was entered into a Tournament and shunned by the school for it, they never believed he didn't put his name into the cup but stopped hating him for it after the first task.

He was kidnapped into a graveyard, Cedric only surviving because he'd shoved the boy to the ground after the killing curse was fired, barely missing them.

"Stupefy," he'd whispered the spell to keep the other boy down so that he wouldn't die.

And then he took off his gloves.

He focused on making sure they weren't thrown through time and discovered a disturbing way he could kill people through his absorption power.

Peter Pettigrew and the weird baby thing both aged so quickly, dying of old age just moments later.

He left the bodies and took Cedric back with him.

Cedric told them about the graveyard, Harry told them he didn't remember.

They couldn't pin down a graveyard that they might have been taken to, and so it was written off as a kidnapping gone wrong for the kidnappers and right for them.

The following year, a horrible woman was appointed as the DADA teacher by the Ministry of Magic.

Harry dealt with her after a week.

The year after was surprisingly alright, Snape was in charge of DADA, but Harry had to admit that he was on the same level as Remus when it came to teaching the subject.

Then Death Eaters swarmed the school.

_**Glass Wings** _

Sirius joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their trip around the United Kingdom, helping to keep their morals up, and keeping them fed with a few questionable skills that he had.

Three Death Eaters surrounded them, they didn't care that they were outnumbered, believing them to never have the guts to use lethal spells on them, which might have been correct for Ron and Hermione, but not Sirius.

Harry didn't need spells to be lethal.

His gloves were removed, and he was on them within seconds, hands grasping at their faces, masks falling to the ground.

Energy was filling his body, but something was different.

His back burned.

_**Glass Wings** _

He'd never really given much thought to what else could happen to him should he absorb enough of that time energy, never really thought that absorbing the energy of three statues could change much more about him.

Hermione was casting a bunch of spells that he didn't know at him, and Sirius had roped Ron into researching with him.

"Well, you won't become a statue," she informed him, and Harry felt only relief at the words.

"Do we know what else might," he paused, tilting his head in thought, "change?"

"My guess would be your senses, maybe your teeth and nails, the statues did seem to be hunters," she told him.

Harry gave a frustrated huff, the black and gold wings on his back fluffing up in annoyance, "wonderful."

"Ah yes, the apex hunter," Sirius jokingly introduced, plucking one of the feathers from his wing, "Harry."

The feather was black but shone in various blues and purples in the right light, near the end of the feather was a band of shiny gold.

"You'll be getting all the girls with those wings," Ron informed him, jokingly swooning on a chair.

"Or boys," Hermione agreed.

Harry pouted.

_**Glass Wings** _

Having a massive pair of wings on your back got you strange looks everywhere and made you extremely recognisable, so it was lucky that Hermione and Sirius were around.

Hermione because she was a genius, and Sirius because he was amazing at crafting things that genius people planned out.

So now he had a shiny new watch that kept his wings hidden from view and had space to be modified once more should he gain any more interesting additions or changes to his body.

They actually came across another statue while travelling, which Harry disposed of, which came with the alarming discovery that there were more of the damn things.

Harry turned to Hermione, "I think when this is all done and we've finished school and all that rot, that I'm going to hunt down all of these damn things that I can find."

She frowned, "are you sure?"

"I don't want anyone else to go missing or end up like me."

_**Glass Wings** _

Voldemort was surprisingly easy to kill once his Horcruxes were disposed of, something which Kreacher had come to love him for, even more, thanks to destroying the locket, which had Sirius even more grumpy with the elf, but also sad for his brother.

Harry may have died for just a little bit, but he was fine otherwise, if not hyper.

They were invited back to Hogwarts to finish the year they'd not been able to study, and Harry and Hermione went for it, dragging Ron with them.

During that year, the Fleur visited with her husband, Bill, and after learning that Harry now had wings, taught him to fly.

"Your wings are beautiful, 'arry," she complimented as the colours shifted in the sunlight.

He grinned slightly from where they were hovering in the air, "thank you."

_**Glass Wings** _

True to his word, Harry began hunting the statues once he was finished with Hogwarts, which lead to the discovery of aliens.

He learnt of UNIT and Torchwood, and how they operated and decided that he didn't like either of them, sure he hunted the statues, but that was because they were a genuine danger to everyone and everything.

He'd come across a small family of bird-like aliens who were hiding from Torchwood because they wouldn't listen to their pleas.

Wouldn't listen to them asking for help.

Harry told Hermione everything that he learnt, and the two of them, along with Ron, Luna, and Neville started a new organisation, hidden in the wizarding world from the Muggles, but also hidden from the wizarding world in the muggle side of things.

Harry didn't understand the magic that went into it, but the end result was a significant portion of the English Moorlands was hidden from both Muggles and Magicals, for the use of their organisation to keep aliens safe while they received the help they needed.

In the worst-case scenario, there was a prison where they would hold hostile aliens until they could be taken from Earth.

A lot of the staff members were aliens who'd settled on Earth, ones who could get the help and technology needed for everything to run smoothly.

Harry made friends with many winged species, and they had a communal wing grooming time, which was rather comforting.

_**Glass Wings** _

He was perched on top of a roof, peering down at a cemetery, it was night-time, the only light source nearby was the moon.

Remus would be howling tonight.

There were four of the statues, a 'Weeping Angel', according to one of the beings in charge of the species catalogue, which was meant to help field agents, like himself, to identify which alien they were either helping or fighting.

And of course, there was a man right in the middle of the graveyard, why wouldn't there be?

Sighing, he flew down, landing on top of one of the statues, causing it to screech out.

The man looked up at him in shock as the statue crumbled.

Harry kept his eye on the statue directly behind the man, who had locked his eyes onto the one that had just come up behind him.

"We're short one," he casually informed the man, as he reached his hand out blindly behind him to grab onto the statue.

He gaped a little more but quickly set about to looking for the other statue as Harry walked up to the one behind him.

It let out an awful angry scream, just like the ones before it, and Harry casually picked a chunk of stone off of his arm.

"Have you seen it?" he asked, turning around.

"No," the man muttered, turning to look at him in confusion, "what are you?"

He gave the man a tight grin, "ask me that once the angel has been dealt with, yeah?"

He nodded, and Harry took off, circling the graveyard to try and find it.

It took him a few minutes, but he eventually spotted it close to the edge of the woods, obviously about to make an escape.

He landed behind it, quickly running up to it as the man walked up to him.

The statue was gone, just like the three others.

He turned to face the man, who was shining an object that looked similar to a metal wand in his face, frowning down at it.

"So, what are you?"

"Human," he cheekily told the man, who frowned at him, "well, I was."

"What do you mean was?"

Harry shrugged, walking away from the graveyard, "oh you know, absorbing three angels at the age of thirteen causes lifelong changes."

The man paused in his walking as he took the words in, before running to catch up to him, "what?"

He snickered, "Harry Potter," he introduced himself, "how about we take this to my house, and we can talk about it over some tea," his stomach growled, "and food, I'm thinking Chinese."

The man was still gaping at him, but he responded, "the Doctor."

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you from some of my co-workers, think you're funny or something."

"Co-workers?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well yeah, can't work with a bunch of aliens and ex-UNIT and ex-Torchwood employees without having your name come up."

"Wait, where do you work?"

"Granger Accounting," he grinned cheekily.

"What?"

"Well yeah, most super-secret organisations have weird names, but tell people you work for an accounting firm and no-one thinks you're up to anything interesting."

"I, well, that's," he gaped at him again, and Harry found he really enjoyed keeping him speechless.

"So anyway," he clapped his hands together and grinned, "talking over dinner?"

"Sounds good."

Harry couldn't wait to continue confusing the hell out of him, it was just a bonus that the man was rather cute too.

**Author's Note:**

> I am running out of ideas for what to write, got maybe two or three ideas left, with 13 days left of the challenge, so if you have any ideas you'd like to see written, please let me know, you never know, I might write your suggestion.


End file.
